


I think we'd look cute together, don't you?

by Ehey



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crack, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-09-17 14:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ehey/pseuds/Ehey
Summary: Jisung wasn't really having it, even though he was doing well in his classes, for some god forsaken reason he'd always get bad grades at his tests and exams. When his parents thought enough was enough, they got him a tutor to boost up his grades. Who'd have known his tutor would look that ... attractive?





	1. Chapter 1

Fear was clearly displayed on his face when he received his papers back, Jisung was mortified at the numbers written in red. A solid '29' was placed right in the score box, the only thing he could think of right now was his parents disowning him. 

Jisung could already imagine the furious face that would display on his mother's face when she'd see his grades, how her teeth would grit in anger, ready to shout at him.

"Yah! Jisung how much did'ya get?", it was Felix one of his best friends, someone who'd usually get the same scores as he did. 

"My parents are literally gonna disown me dude.", Jisung replied, "C'mon it can't be that bad." Felix scoffed. He grabbed Jisung's paper, before Jisung could protest.

"Uhm, well... i mean, yeah man it's pretty bad. I pray for your sanity mate", "Thanks a lot for that".

"What're you guys talking bout'? Count me in!" Hyunjin suddenly interrupted them, " I actually got a decent score this time, i mean not as great at Seungmin's cause, yeah he's Seungmin. He got a fucking 92 like what the fuck but uhm who cares right?", "You do." Felix sheepishly responded.

Hyunjin's face turned red, accompanied by the laughter of two middle school boys, "Yah! Shut the fuck up, i'm trying to listen to the corrections here." a voice suddenly boomed from the side of the classroom.

Speak of the devil, it was Kim fucking Seungmin, top student, straight A’s kid. "Sorry didn't mean to interupt your precious revision time.", Jisung retorted this time.

Honestly Jisung was jealous as fuck of Seungmin, how does someone get constant good marks in both exams and quizes , has a decent singing voice and isn't too bad looking. Heck he's actually pretty good looking. Not saying that Jisung was ugly or anything, he's actually also pretty decent, he somehow has that squirrel vibe.

Seungmin rolled his eyes at the group and proceeded to pay no attention to them, correcting his answers and listening to the teacher as what proper students would do. Not the three though they were too busy trying to make Jisung feel better, after Hyunjin boasted about his grades, Jisung's mood went downhill. He actually considered ripping his test sheets and running away.

The school bell rung and it's now time to go home, Jisung grimaced at the though of returning home and showing his poor results to his parents, expecially his mother. 

It made him shudder, but even if he wanted to run away. He didn't know where to go, nor did he have enough money. The idea of living in the streets didn't sound good to him either.

What else can he do? Jisung decided to go home and not waste any more time, he tried to mentally prepare himself while walking home. 'Shit shit shit shit I'm gonna fucking die. I swear to whoever's up there' he thought to himself, so much for trying to calm down.


	2. Difficulties

Preparing to meet his demise, Jisung opened the door that led to his house. " Oh hey Sungie! ", his Mother greeted him in a cheery tone, a tone that will soon be changed to anger and dissapointment. "Huh? Oh yeah, mom,,", Jisung cringed at the way he greeted his mother.

"Hm? Whats wrong? Why is my Sungie acting so down?", realisation hits her when she saw what he was holding in his hand. "Ah, how'd you do on your tests?", Jisung instinctively hides the sheets he was gripping behind his back.

"Mmm, what are you cooking Mother beloved? It smells delicious! I can't wait to eat!", Jisung grimaced at his response while his Mother scoffed.

"Oh how i hope you'd eat it, I just finished steaming some brocollis. What a change, I thought you absolutely detested the smell of steamed vegetables or anything to do with vegetables."

Jisung cursed under his breath looking at his mother's shit eating grin, " So? Are you gonna let me see your papers or not? By the looks of it, you probably did poorly.". 

Jisung handed his papers while glancing down at his feet, hoping for the best scenerios possible. Maybe she'd forgive him? Maybe she'd understand? Well, hopefully.

That did not happen though, when Jisung looked up. He saw his mother's face frown so much she formed wrinkles he didn't even know she could.

The once cheery expression that was portrayed on Mrs Han's face was now replaced with utter dissapointment and anger, and the once solemn face Jisung had was now replaced with fear.

Fear of not knowing what his mother would do, surely she was one that would not use physical methods. But the thought of it just scared him to the point that he thinks he might have wetted his pants a little. "Han Jisung, what is this? Explain.", "My test paper that you requested?", "No shit sherlock. Explain how- why- 29?! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?., his mother wasn't one who'd easily curse but there were times, just like this one.

"....I'm sorry", he felt tears threatening to fall from his eyes, when his mother saw that her expression quickly softened. "Sungie, i'm sorry for my outburst but really. I thought you said you were able to answer the questions?", Jisung sniffled, "I-i thought i could, b-but somehow-"

Tears just proceeded to run down his face, he couldn't stop it even if he wanted to. "Ok Jisung, go to your room.", his mother said with a pained expression.

He couldn't blame her, how else would someone react if their son suddenly came home and showed them a whooping 29 marks in their exam.

Jisung proceeded to cry in his pillow, thinking about thoughts that would only boost his depression even more. ‘I'm not good at anything, i can't even pass a fucking test, i don't have any talent whatsoever, my parents will be so dissapointed, i'm a failure as a son, i can't even make my parents proud.’ The tears just wouldn't stop pouring from his eyes.

Jisung heard a knock coming from his door, "C-come in". He managed to croak, his voice sounded so pitiful and hoarse that even Jisung was shocked.

Seconds later his parents were now standing infront of him, "So, Jisung we've been talking and decided that-". 'Oh here it goes, I’m gonna be diswoned am I. I'll now live in the streets and will be known as Han the trash digger' that was the only thing Jisung could think of.

"Decided that, we're gonna get you a tutor. To hopefully boost your grades a little.", Jisung blinked at them. Replaying what they said in his mind, "S-so, you're not gonna d-disown me?".  
"Sungie, why would we? Just because you scored as low as the Mariana Trench doesn't mean we'd instantly disown you".

"But you are grounded, thats for sure.", Jisung couldn't be more relieved. He couldn't wait to tell Felix and Hyunjin, heck he was so relieved his body instantly relaxed, he didn't even know it was tense till now.

"You’re going to meet your tutor tomorrow so go home as soon as you’re dimissed ok Jisung?", "Kay". To be honest he didn't even care what his tutor would be like, he was just relieved he didn't have to live his life as “Han the Trash Digger TM”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey 2 days in a row? Cool.
> 
> Slight angst but thats it i swear.


	3. Long Awaited Meeting

"See you didn't die mate!" Felix cheered enthusiastically when he saw Jisung walk into the class, "Fuck off" was all Jisung replied while laughing hysterically when Felix proceeded to do a fortnite dance. "So? Spill the tea sis." Hyunjin asked while scooting closer to Jisung's desk for a better listen.

"As ya'll can see I am very much alive right now, atleast on the outside. Can't promise you its the same in the inside though", "Hey you can't be emo that's Changbin-hyung's job", "Shut up Felix".

"Ok so back to the story, my parents let me off the hook when i started to bawl like a fuckin' pussy when they brought up my grades".

Felix snickered while Hyunjin was trying his best to muffle a laugh, Jisung shot both of them a nasty look to shut them both up. It obviously didn't work though.

If anything it just made them laugh even louder which earned them an even nastier look from Seungmin.

When both Felix and Hyunjin finally calmed down, Jisung continued. "But......Yeah theres a but so shut your bubble gum dumb dumb lookin' ass up Hwang fuckin' Hyunjin", Hyunjin faked a scoff while trying to look offended. "Anywho, I'm getting a tutor and I'm also grounded".

"Oh lmao, sucks to be you mate", Felix was the first to comment like always but instead of Hyunjin following up with another unnecessary remark.

Said boy instead gave both of them a weird look. "The fuck's wrong mate?" Felix questioned when he saw the expression on Hyunjin's face.

"Uh yeah, I mean its good that they didn't murder you or anything but the tutor part?.” “What about it?", "What if lets say your tutor is a pedophile or something? There’s like a lot of reports about tutors abusing students lately."

Realisation hit Jisung like a truck, he didn't even think of it. "Yo, I never thought about that.", "When have you ever used your brain to think though lol", "Fuck off".

"But all jokes aside I'm supposed to meet this dude or dudette today after school", Jisung panicked when an image of his kidneys being sold flashed in his mind.

"Don't tutors nowadays need a teaching liscense of somethin'?", "Not necessarily, some college and high school students teach to gain em' some extra cha-ching or for their portfolios."  
________  
While walking back home, the conversation Jisung had with his friends replayed in his mind, he tried to shake the thoughts of his potential tutor being a psychopatic kidney dealer.

Jisung was searching his bag for his home keys when he felt a tap on his shoulder, "Uh is this Han Jisung's house? I'm supposed to tutor him starting today.". 

Jisung froze because holy shit this dude's hot as fuck. "Take a picture it'll last longer, I ain't got all day", the dude deadpanned. Jisung was caught of guard and he felt a blush creeping up, "Uh, yeah. This is Jisung's house."

"Cool, took you long enough to answer. So do you like know where he is?", the dude question quirking his eyebrow. Holy shit he has nice ass brows. You probably guessed it Jisung’s now whipped for his supposed tutor, "Uh I'm Han Jisung".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote this before but its gone cause my battery died before i saved it :')
> 
> Sorry for the wait D:


	4. Whipped

"Oh, oh shit. Oh uh I mean, yeah of course you are sorry. Uh I'm supposed to be your tutor, the name's Minho. Lee Minho.", "Ah yeah ok". 

Jisung stared at Minho for a while before he snapped back to reality, he was trying to process all this shit out.

"So are you like, gonna let me in or are we just gonna stand here while you check me out? I mean i know i'm hot and all but jesus i'm getting tired". Yep if Jisung wasn't blushing then he was definitely blushing now.

"Uh y-yeah i'm sorry. I'll open the door now.", god did he just stutter out loud? Yep he just did, Jisung mentally slapped himself for doing that.

Why mentally? Cause he doesn't want his tutor who he probably already has a crush on think he's a complete idiot or a freak.

But lets be real here his tutor probably already knew Jisung was an idiot, i mean why else would he need tutoring?

Jisung opened the door so the two could go in, "Thats more like it, so are we going to your room to study or are you like one of those typical rich kids who have their own private study rooms?".

Jisung definitely doesn't have one, so that means he's bringing Minho into his room which probably looks like a tornado crashed in to say hello.

"My room." Jisung mumbled, Minho just nodded and followed the boy to his room. Before Jisung revealed it, he mentioned a slight warning to prepare Minho from the sight he was about to see.

"Uh just saying, I haven't really cleaned it in a while and yeah.", Minho looked at him skeptically but understood right away when Jisung opened the door.

"Ah, when you said you didn't clean up for a while i didn't expect this. Did you invite animals into your room to wreck it?" Minho said in amusement, Jisung giggled cause he somehow found Minho dissing his room funny.

"No not really but if you could consider my friends as animals then yeah i do", Jisung responded trying to appear attractive towards Minho but it didn't really work cause he just revealed his wrecked bedroom to him.

"Kay so, I'm just gonna' introduce myself again cause apparently I'm supposed to do it properly. Ugh, yeah my name's Lee Minho, I study at JYP I'm a highschooler and I'm tutoring you cause apparently you need it badly.".

"Do I have to do it too?", "Up to you kid, I just have to do it cause its in the manual", "There’s a manual?", "There’s a manual. Oh and how much did you score again?" "29"

Minho's eyes went wide cause he probably didn't expect that bad of a score, "Yeah, I know i get that alot", this time it was Jisung who deadpanned. "So like do you have a preferable way of being taught or?", surprisingly Minho didn't press it any further.

"Why don't you take me out on a date if i pass the next test?", Jisung was shocked, he didn't expect himself to say it out loud. Minho showed an amused face.

"Shit did I just say that out loud?", "Yes Sung you did." . Jisung's face turned even more red than it is before, not because of the fact that he said something he wasn't supposed to but because of Minho calling him 'Sung'.

Jisung let out a small squeal, "Hm maybe I should if that'd actually motivate you enough.", Jisung let out another squeal which made Minho chuckle. Thats it. Minho's gonna be the death of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in a row? Cool mate.


	5. Snacc

After an a hour or so Jisung was tired, even if Minho was fucking gorgeous but listening to him explain algebra and doing the exercises in his textbook worned him out.

"Should we finish up for today?", Minho looked at Jisung whom was already partially asleep.

"Huh? Oh yeah mmkay" Jisung replied not really knowing what the question was cause a half-asleep brain can't really function well y'know?

"Kay then I'll see you again on....Wednesday?", "Mmmmkay". And after that Jisung finally went to bed without even saying goodbye to Minho.

And left him to open the door by himself and hopefully lock it back, how? Jisung doesn't fucking know, he just wants to rest. Algebra just wears out your brain ok?  
_________

"HOLY SHIT FAM, YA'LL WERE WRONG AS FUCK. MAH TUTOR AIN'T SOME KIDNEY DEALING PSYCO! HE'S MOTHERFUCKING HOT YA'LL. AND GET THIS HE'S FROM OUR SCHOOL IAAVUSAHSISJAH"

Jisung screamed at the top of his lungs when he entered his classroom. "Kay mate, I get that your gay and all but please have some decency. And i'm impressed you’re able to keyboard smash in real life.".

Felix came to collect his gay ass bestfriend. "Yeah Sung, if you're gonna scream about how hot I am tell it to my face first before shouting it at the top of your lungs at school".

Jisung whipped his head at the speed of light, he recognised that voice, heck he heard it yesterday. His eyes went wide when he saw the person standing infront of his classroom, his face felt like it was about to explode.

What is this? A korean drama?

"Uh mate? You good? O-OH!", Felix finally grasped the situation and patted Jisung at the back. "I'm sorry for your loss Ji, but I'll agree with your statement".

"Uh, what are you doing here?" Jisung finally relieved from his shock and muttered up the confidence to ask.

"Glad you finally came to your senses. You fell asleep yesterday on the spot after I said we're done for the day. So I left but I had to lock your door, cause kidnappers you know? So uh here's your keys".

"A-ah, yeah sorry bout' that".

"Kay I’ll go now", "Y-yeah bye".

After Minho left, Felix immediately laughed out loud along with Hyunjin whom Jisung didn't even realise was there. But hey the whole class watched that whole scenario unfold cause it literally happened in front of them.

"I want to die", Jisung let out.

"MATE YOU SOUND LIKE A SHOUJO MANGA HEROINE. Just a gay panicked version." Felix screeched in the middle of his laughter.

"Holy shit did you hear him he fucking stuttered. Who knew our Sungie was a panicked gay tm." Hyunjin added.

"Kay so spill the tea hun", “Don't wanna ya'll meanies". Jisung pouted hoping some hole would appear under him and he could meet his demise.

"Aww Sungieeee", "Fineee, so that fine ass dude you saw-" "The one who instantly sent you into a gay crisis?" "Yeah- SHUTUP FELIX. Kay so that dude's my tutor and he's name is Minho and gahhh he's fucking hot i wanna die".

"Oh Minho? Doesn't he hang out with Binnie?" Felix suddenly asked, "I don't fucking know? I just found out he existed yesterday." 

"Hmm okie"


	6. Chapter 6

"But like back to the point, how am supposed to live now? I wanna cry, god please rid me from existance" Jisung wailed, Hyunjin just patted his back.

Their whole class watched the scene unfold, some snickered while others went back to minding their own businesses.

Jisung was so embarassed to the point that he felt sorta sick, "Gays I'm legit tearing up".

"Omaigawd stop being such drama queen and sister suck it up" Felix retorted clearly fed up with Jisung's bullshit.  
_______

"Ey Hoe where'd cha go?", Changbin inquired, "Went to drop of someone's keys if you know what i'm saying, oh wait. Your virgin ass can't relate".

"Yah! I'm gonna fucking feed you to my goldfish." "TRY ME YOU SHORT ASS BITCH".

"Before you guys throw hands, how’s tutoring going along?", Chan asked whilst playing with Woojin's hands. "Oh yeah i'm also curious, Minho teaching? The heck?" Woojin suddenly added.

"For your information, its going along pretty nicely. Aside from the fact that the kid already has a massive crush on me, cause I mean, heh, who doesn't." Minho wiggled his eyebrows for more emphasis.

The bell rang and they all went to their own respective seats, Minho still thinking about the whole fiasco that happened. Kidney dealing psycho huh?

Where'd that idea come from?

Jisung was certainly, interesting to say the least. Take him out on a date? That ought to be an experience.

Minho only started tutoring to earn him some of that extra cash, he wasn't short of it, no. He just wanted extra.

His mind started to drift off and before he knew it, he fell asleep. Like any normal non-over-achieving student would. Truthfully, he wasn't the smartest, nor was he dumbest. And Minho knew that. And he intend to keep it that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll they all look so fucking good in real life i can't [ this is so bad SKSKSKKSKSKSSKKSK and so short smh the quality dropped so bad the crack became dominant ]


	7. Prying

"Hey Min, you didn't tell us about your whole tutoring thing.", Woojin pried again.

"Yeah what's up with that", Changbin added. "Nothing, just thought it wasn't that interesting nor important." Minho simply replied.

It was lunch time so they were just chilling in the school's cafeteria eating. It was sorta crowded, and noisy for sure. Minho swore he could hear at least 3 people screaming at the same time.

Little did he know Jisung was one of them.

"Lee Minho tutoring some kid? What's not interesting about that!", it came out more like a statement than a question. Minho visibly winced at how Chan screamed it out.

"Aish alright I'm sorry i didn't tell you, as to why I just wanted some cash.", "Why?", "Ya'll really have alot of questions don't you.". "Mhmm", the three hummed in agreement.

"Alright spill it. Who are you tutoring, what grade, and what happened. Don't leave anything out i want the full set of tea.", Changbin said.

Minho just sighed at this, but he couldn't do anything else. Alas he decided to just get it over with and tell them the 'full set of tea'. "His name is Han Jisung, I think he's in his third year of middle school. And as to why he needed tutoring it's cause he got a really shit grade."

"I said i want the full set of tea. What happened.".

Minho just recounted his experience yesterday, not leaving out the fact that Jisung's room was a total fucking mess and their promise. He also told them why he had to return the keys to the younger that morning.

"Oh and you guys won't believe this, when i went to returned his keys. I was greeted by Jisung screaming his lungs to how hot I am to his friends, he was super flustered when he realised the almighty me was right behind him when it happened. It was so fucking hilarious", Minho laughed out.

"So you’re really taking out the kid if he gets a good grade or what not?" Chan asked.

"To be exact, if he passes the test. I mean he ain't that bad looking i mean his pretty decent actually. Though nothing compared to me.", Minho answered which earned a scoff from his friends.

"Han Jisung? That name rings a bell, I think he hangs out with Felix.", Changbin dragged. "Don't fucking know, but Felix how are things going between ya'll?", Minho questioned while taking a bite of his now cold tonkatsu.

"It's going fine, I mean we only started dating recently. He's really cute and shit if that's what you wanna know.", Minho just hummed at his answer.  
______

"Yo Felix gimme some of that omelette!", Jisung screamed attacking Felix's food which just made Felix screech, pushing Jisung and his fork away from his precious omelette.

"Fuck off Jisung, buy your own.", Jisung whined. "What's he looking at?" Jisung asked pointing at Hyunjin.

Said boy wasn't paying attention to the banter, instead he was staring off to something in the distance, or rather someone.

"LMAO don't mind him he's probably caught up in one of his Seungmin fantasies", Hyunjin's ears perked up at the mention of his and Seungmin's names which made him blush.

"I am not!", he slammed the table infront of him before sitting back down and pouting. "Ok, ok, chill. What's wrong Jinnie?", Jisung asked honestly confused.

"It's nothing.", Hyunjin simply answered picking at his food. Both of them knew something was off but decided to shrug it off, they didn't want to bother the lad if he didn't want to talk about it.

Though Jisung was sure Hyunjin would come around and tell them sooner or later. He just needed some time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are we entering Hyunjin's arc? HyunMin/SeungJin mayhaps? *fake gasps*


	8. Excuse Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alas the SeungJin arc begins

It was the fifth time Hyunjin sighed today, the events that happened kept on replaying in his head. 

After the whole Jisung situation took place in the morning, he was caught off guard when he made eye contact with the one and only Kim Seungmin.

Hyunjin could tell Seungmin was pissed by the scowl he had on his face, probably due to the fact they were creating such a ruckus early in the morning.

And after some debate Hyunjin decided to approach said boy, though he couldn’t ask Seungmin in class.

No, not when Felix and Jisung were watching, Hyunjin wouldn’t hear the end of it. 

So when lunch rolled in, Hyunjin decided to stay back and talk to him.  
______

“Seungmin?”, Seungmin looked up to see Hwang Hyunjin in all his glory standing in front of him. Seungmin pouted in confusion, “What do you want?”, his tone was harsher than he wanted it to be which made Hyunjin visibly wince.

“Look I don’t know what’s the deal. But you look like you’re always about to throw hands at us whenever, I’m honestly confused. Is there a problem? Why do you hate us so much?”, Hyunjin straight forwardly asked. Obviously referring to his group of friends.

Seungmin scoffed at the confrontation, ‘Yes there actually is a problem, everything about you is so god damn perfect. You get decent fucking marks, you’re fucking nice and sociable to every person, polite and to top all that you’re so fucking pretty. Everything I’m not.’, he did not say all that.

Instead Seungmin opted with deadpanning a “Maybe.”.  
Hyunjin was left dumbfounded at the answer the boy let out.

He was about to rage at him when someone had interrupted their conversation.

“Seungminnie hyung~ Lets go to the cafeteria the food is going to run out if we don’t hurry up- Oh am I interrupting something?”, the boy looked guilty.

Hyunjin glared at the intruder and replied with a grunt while Seungmin waved him off saying, “Its fine Jeongin, we’re done anyways.”

Now it was Seungmin’s turn to be glared at by Hyunjin. His hand started playing with his hair, a habit he did when he was annoyed.

Seungmin shrugged it off and went his merry way to the boy waiting in front of their classroom.  
______

Making his way back home completely frustrated by the events that took place, Hyunjin spotted a familiar boy by the sidewalk standing alone presumably waiting for someone.

He rolled his eyes when he realised who the boy really was. Hyunjin didn't know what boy ticked him off.

Probably due to the fact that Hyunjin had a strong sense of justice, he really couldn't handle it if something isn't 'fair' in his eyes.

And the situation he was in triggered it. Hyunjin didn't know why Seungmin is acting like that to him and his group, to him it just isn't right considering the facts that they never did anything to Seungmin.

Sure they were loud, but is that enough reason to get someone to hate you that much? Hyunjin couldn't stand the feeling, but he didn't want to try to confront the boy again, cause' look how that turned out.

He thought of talking to his friends about it, sure they'd tease him but it would probably get the weight off his chest.  
'Fuck it', Hyunjin thought to himself fishing his phone from his pocket.

Little did he know Seungmin was staring at him while he did so.

______  
Chat : Suck A Dick ( 3 people )

YeeHAN:  
So there i was, barbeque sauce on my tiddies

Garlic:  
SUSEBSUSHSKSKKSKSKSKSKSKKSKS  
M8 NO

AussieBOO:  
Guys can we do a group call real quick? I just wanna let some shit out

Garlic:  
sure man

YeeHAN:  
U ok?  
_______

Jisung looked down at his phone, re-reading the message on his groupchat. Something was definitely not right about Hyunjin.

His phone started buzzing, clicking the button to accept the call he was greeted by the faces of his best friends. Yet something didn't feel right, Hyunjin's face looked too solemn.

"Hyunjin is everything ok?", Jisung started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha,hahahaha,,,,, i'm being so productive i can't even lmao. Updating 2 ffs in the span of 2 days yey. Tis' a long chapter. Yer' welcome sis.


	9. Being Misunderstood Sucks

"You ok?", Felix started. "I mean, could be better?" Hyunjin answered sheepishly. "Is that supposed to be a question or?", Jisung dragged the 'R'.

"So you wanna talk about it?"

"I mean, yeah. I guess I sorta have to? I mean not necessarily but like- Now I'm just rambling for fuck's sake.", Hyunjin cursed at himself. He wanted to explain to them, he really did. But he doesn't really know how to word it.

"Mate, try explaining from the start? That'll probably help.", Felix tried to help. Both him and Jisung were honestly very concerned at this point, all they wanted to do was help console the distressed boy.

"Its just that, you know how I sorta have that thing where I get really annoyed when thing don't seem fair and shit?"

Both of them nodded in unison, knowing exactly what Hyunjin meant, they've been friends for over 3 years, and have been attached to the hip ever since. So they practically knew each other's tendencies by heart.

"So uh, you know how Seungmin's constantly annoyed by us?"

"Ah", Jisung let out. Sort of having an idea to where the story will lead to.

Hyunjin went on, retelling what had happened earlier.

"Hmm, I mean. It might sorta be our fault Jinnie. We can be a little too loud sometimes.", Felix pondered.

"Felix is right, we can get out of hand sometimes. Maybe he's just that type of person that's really into his studies.", Jisung also added.

"Hey, if it makes you feel better. Maybe we could confront him together. All three of us? That way he won't be able to ignore you.", Jisung tried to comfort Hyunjin.

"Thanks for the offer but, I don't want him to be too intimidated. He already mildly dislikes us, we shouldn't give him a reason to go further and hate us.", Hyunjin joked. Though he sounded bitter, but he gave them his signiture eyesmile.  
______

"So hyung, who was that dude you were with just now?"

"Hmm?", Seungmin was caught off guard by the question. "That guy, y'know the one that looked super pissed at you during lunch. I think he was also pissed at me. Oh shit did I ruin a confession scene or something?".

"First of all, language child. Second of all, it wasn't a fucking confession scene.", Seungmin answered.

"And you scolded me for swearing." Jeongin mumbled while pouting.

"To be honest I have no clue what that was. I know he was pissed at me, and I know it's my fault and that I'm guilty. But I can't bring myself to admit it. God I'm such a dick aren't I?"

Jeongin looked up at Seungmin, "Hyung don't say that. Your not. I don't really know the context to your whole ordeal but. Sure you can be mean and snarky at times but thats just you joking, your one of the nicest people there is to this world."

"Thanks Jeongin, I really need that" , Seungmin smiled.

"Anythime hyung."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i ts 3 a m ;] t his fi c has star ted goi ng on the seu ng ji n shi p rea l qu ick huh?
> 
> don't worry it should go back to minsung but we haven't really shed light to changlix so w atch out for that ;]]]]
> 
> the crack-iness will comeback soon i promise

**Author's Note:**

> This is my secound fanfic but first proper one, note that this will have multiple chapters but for some reason it doesn't show it :(
> 
> Oh and Minho's a highschool student (2nd year), while Jisung's a middle school student ( 3rd year )
> 
> Guys I sorta fixed the fic abit, by that i mean i got someone to help fix the grammar and add in missing words cause :]
> 
> So credits to 🥔 for editing


End file.
